The Kart crash Mystery
by Bowser Jr. Nutt
Summary: During the Double dash races, a large crash occures for mysterious reasons. They find that one racer might not live and that the crash was caused manualy and by another racer! Who crashed the cars? FINISHED!
1. Prololuge

-1**Prologue **

Mario and Luigi were so close to the finish line. Only a few meters to go. Nothing could stop them! Nothing!……. But they never made it to the finish . Just before they passed out they heard the sound of the "safety-barrier" turning off and the sound of a loud explosion.


	2. The Injury

-1**The Injury**

Mario woke up in a large white room. His head hurt badly but he still managed to sit up and look around. He saw that he was in a hospital, and then immediately check for any injuries he might have. He only had some cuts and bruises, but he still didn't know why his head hurt. Just then, Peach walked in.

Peach: Mario, your awake! How are you?

Mario: I'm-a fine, what-a happened?

Peach: During the race, the safety barrier shut down for some reason just as a bomb hit the car next you.

Mario knew that the safety barrier was built so that during the race, no one was actually hurt. When he tried to remember more, he thought of Luigi.

Mario: (worried) What-a happened to-a the other racers? Is -a Luigi okay?

Peach: Well, so far, I've checked almost everyone and they're all okay. You had the worst injury so far, but it was still pretty minor. You hit your head hard on the steering wheel and got a concussion. Luigi has a few scrapes and black eye but besides that, he's alright.

Mario slid back in his seat. Knowing that all of his friends were safe, he could rest much easier. But something still nagged at him.

Mario: Who-a haven't you-a checked-a yet?

Peach: Well, Everyone except Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, and Waluigi, but I saw Bowser in the hall and Wario and Waluigi in the dinning room earlier so they must be okay. I don't know about Jr. yet. I was going to go see him but then I heard you get up…..What's wrong Mario? You look troubled…

Mario: Aww, it's-a nothing, Peach.

Just then, Luigi and Yoshi entered the room. Luigi had an eye-patch over his left eye and Yoshi had an arm cast.

Luigi: Mario!

Mario: Luigi!

The two brothers hugged and laughed.

Luigi: We-a were worried-a sick about you-a Mario! You-a felling okay?

Mario: Mamma-miaa, I-a feel like-a I was-a just playing pogo stick-a with my head-a as the-a pogo. Yoshi! How-a are you-a?

Yoshi: I'm fine, Mario. I have a hairpin fracture but that isn't to much to worry about. The others are okay to. They've all been waiting for you. Come on!

Mario and the others went outside and were greeted by many friendly faces.

Toad: Mario! Are you felling better?

Daisy: It's great to see you walking again, Mario!

DK: Mario! We've been waiting forever for you!

Mario: It's-a great to-a see you all-a! I-a have a headache-a but it isn't-a to bad. Were is-a everyone else?

Toad: They're all at the cafeteria, well, almost everyone…

Mario: Almost-a?

DK: Yah, we haven't seen or heard from either Bowser or Bowser Jr.

Peach: I saw Bowser in the hall so he must be alright. But I haven't seen Jr. ….

Daisy: You want to go see if he's alright?

Mario: Sure-a! Let's-a go.

They all started to head toward Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s room. On the way, they bumped into everyone else back from the cafeteria.

Birdo: Mario, you're awake!

Toadette: We were about to head to your room, were are you going?

Peach: We're going to see if Bowser and Jr. are alright.

Wario: Why the heck would you want to do that? I thought Bowser was always trying to kidnap you!

Peach: Well, I already saw Bowser in the halls, so we're really going to see Jr.

Diddy: Yah, I haven't heard a word about his condition…

Mario: Well-a, lets-a go, then.

They all started out. When they finally arrived at their room, they saw Bowser waiting on the outside, looking very worried. When he saw the others approaching, he tried to put on his best mean face.

Bowser: Mario! I would have thought that blast would have reduced you to bits! Hahahahah!

Luigi: Why-a did you-a look so worried-a?

Bowser: None of your business!

Toad: Is Jr. okay?

Bowser: He's fine! He, uh, just wanted to sleep in, that's all!

Mario: Then-a why is the door-a locked?

Bowser: Uh, because I, uh, didn't want anybody disturbing him! That's why!

Yoshi: Then why are you waiting outside of his room when you could have been eating lunch?

Bowser: Well, uh, you see, uh…

Bowser let out a long sigh with a look of defeat on his face.

Bowser: The truth is….I really don't know how he's doing.

Peach: But weren't you put in the same room as him?

Bowser: I thought they would, but when I asked the doctors said they put him in a separate room. They said they don't know the complete diagnosis, but they did say he looked like he was in bad shape. He's in surgery as we speak.

Daisy: I'm so sorry…..Is there any way we can help?

Bowser: Nothing except wait.

DK: How about we join you? He may be _your _son, but he's still just a kid to us, and we're just as worried about him as you are.

Bowser: (trembling voice) Thanks….It really means a lot to me…..

They all sat down and waited. They pasted the time by trying to recollect what had happened.

Bowser: Well, I remember we were just behind Mario and were about to take a surprise finish, but then we heard the safety-barrier turn off and then… nothing.

Wario: I was right behind Bowser and was about to blow him and Mario off the road with a bomb-om. But in mid throw, the Barrier turned off and we saw the bomb land squarely on Jr.'s head.

Mario: It-a landed _directly _on his-a head? No-a wonder he's-a in such a mess-a!

Peach: I wonder what caused the safety barrier to malfunction…

Just then, the door opened. A group of doctors walked out and were heading down the hall.

Bowser: Hey! What about my son?

Doctor: That's your son in there? Well, I don't know exactly how to say this to you, sir, but your son-

Bowser didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. He ran as fast as he could to the room and slammed the door open.

Bowser: (upset) Jr.!

The others entered the room and everyone gasped. Lying on a what looked like brand new sheets, was Bowser Koopa Jr. However, some of them didn't even recognize him. He had a large gash on his forehead and was wearing a neck brace. His shell looked like it was cracked open and glued back together and had stitches all over his body, with an IV running in his arm. All four of his limbs were in casts and were propped up. He was covered with sweat and was shivering violently, his breathing very heavily labored.

Yoshi:…..My God…

Peach: What happened to him?

Doctor: Well, when the bomb-om hit him, it gave him a large concussion and knocked him off the kart. After he was off he was hit by several crashing carts . We found him at the bottom of a large wreck, and let me say it was the most grisly sight I've ever seen in my years as a doctor.

Mario: Will-a he bee alright-a?

Doctor: Well, that's what I've been trying to tell you. In the state he's in, even after all we've done, he has a survival rate of 10 percent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? Please Review! PLEASE!


	3. A Horrible Discovery

-1**A Horrible Discovery**

Doctor:…. Even After all that we've done, he still has only a 10 percent chance of survival.

The other racers looked horrified. They expected him to be banged up, but he could actually _Die_? Everyone looked at Bowser to see how he would react. But he just stood there, stroking the unconscious Bowser Jr. on the head with a tranquil look on his face. As Bowser looked at his son's face, Memories flashed before his eyes. Good and Bad, joyful and painful. He knew that now it was very likely that those four years of memories may not go on. He then looked down and closed his eyes, silent tears streaming down his face. In all their years of knowing Bowser, they had never once seen him cry over someone other than himself. Just then, Jr. began to stir which made Bowsers head shoot up immediately.

Bowser Jr.: (weak whisper)…..papa?……

Bowser : It's okay son, I'm right here for you.

Jr. still had his eyes closed as he was talking, as if he didn't even have the energy to open them.

Bowser Jr.:……th-the….other racers….are they …okay?…..

Bower: Yes, they're all right here.

Peach: Are you feeling alright, sweetie?

Bowser Jr.:…..I'll…l-live………I…hope………….

That last comment shook Bowser's very foundations. He cried almost fluidly now, failing to stifle all of his cries. Bowser Jr.'s eye's painfully opened. With great effort, he turned his head to look up at his father, a sincere smile and glaze in his eyes.

Bowser Jr.:…..It's o-okay…..papa….please don't c-cry….

Doctor: You've been under a lot of stress lately, Mr. Koopa. Maybe you'll feel better after eating something.

Bowser looked at his son, as if to okay it. He nodded slightly. Then Bowser gave him a gentle hug and left the room along with the doctor. After they left, Jr. let out a labored sigh.

Bowser Jr.:…..g-good,…I didn't lose I-it to badly…..

Yoshi: Lose it? You don't have to be brave for us, Bowser Jr. (only Jr.'s family call him Jr.)

Bowser Jr.: …N-not for you….For papa…..if he saw me upset….then he'd probably l-lose it….

Bowser Jr. sighed.

Bowser Jr.: The truth is…….

Bowser Painfully turned his head toward the others and they could see tears starting to form.

Bowser Jr.:….I-I'm really scared…….

The others were about to say something to comfort him, but the doctor came in and ushered them out.

Doctor: Sorry guys, but Mr. Koopa here needs some rest.

The others gave Jr. one more painful look, then nodded and left into the hallway.

Yoshi: Poor kid….

Mario: I-a never though I would-a ever fell bad-a for Bowser before. He-a really looked upset-a…..

As they were walking along the halls, they bumped into a strange man in a white lab coat.

Luigi: Professor E. Gadd!

E. Gadd: Luigi, my boy! What brings you and our friends here to this hospital?

Luigi: Well, during a kart race, our safety-barrier went down and one of our friends were badly hurt in the crash.

E.Gadd: I'm so sorry to here that! Who got hurt?

Luigi: Bowser's son, Bowser Jr.

E. Gadd: Bowser Jr. …..Bowser Jr. …..Oh! You mean that small koopa who always wears a bandana and I gave my paint-brush invention to?

Luigi: That's him. The doctors say there's a 1/10 chance he'll survive…

E. Gadd: Poor child…Well, it just so happens I was sent here to deliver a report of the safety barrier before it went down. Maybe this will explain what happened.

He got a note out of his pocket and started to read off.

E. Gadd: Let's see…….System shut down by-

His jaw dropped.

E. Gadd:….Manualy….This wasn't an accident….Some one planned the crash, and the only people who know how to shut it down are racers….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the next chapter, the Mystery will begin. Please Review!


	4. The Mystery

-1**The Mystery**

Everybody stared at him. Then they looked at each other.

Yoshi: It must have been Wario! He's the most likely one to have done it!

Wario: What! I didn't do it! It had to have been Mario! He wanted revenge on Bowser Jr. for the Delifino incident!

Everyone kept fighting until DK grabbed everyone and held them back.

DK: That's enough! We aren't pointing fingers at anyone yet! Until we do, we'll just have to find out for ourselves.

Yoshi: You know, maybe none of us did it. Maybe one sold the code who was willing to pay, not knowing what they would have done with it.

Baby Luigi: Baby Wuigi don't think anyone will say they did it.

Yoshi: He's right. For now, let's interview Bowser Jr.'s siblings to see who they think had a motive.

They all nodded and headed over to Bowser's Castle. When they got there, they found all the kooplings in one room.

Iggy: What are all of you doing here?

Morton: Mario! Aren't you supposed to be racing with king dad and Jr.?

They all looked at each other and thought that they don't know yet. Everyone looked at Peach to explain since she was probably the only one of them they'd listen to.

Peach: Well….we were racing but…..there was a terrible accident…and your brother was in it. He was really bad when we saw him. The doctor says that all four of his limbs were broken, his shell was cracked open, he had third degree burns all over his body, had muscle damage in the neck, and a lot more. He also said….he also said that he only has a ten percent chance of survival….I'm sorry…

The kooplings stared at them, then, incredibly, they all broke out laughing.

Larry: Ha ha ha! Yeah right! But seriously, why are you here?

DK: That is why we're here, he's hurt really badly…

The Kooplings started to look uneasy.

Wendy: Th-this joke isn't funny anymore.

Peach: Were not joking. Your brother really is hurt, and we found out that the crash wasn't an accident…someone had planed it…and the only ones who had the information to do it were the other racers….

The kooplings stared at them in disbelief. Suddenly, Ludwig jumped on the couch and turned the TV on to the news. The anchorman was a koopa in a suit, with a car crash in the background.

Koopa:…as you can see, the crash here at the Mario Kart stadium was devastating to viewers and racers alike. We have reason to believe that all of the racers are safe except racer Bowser Jr. . Now to Linda on the Koopa prince's condition.

Linda: Thank you, Herb. As you can see behind me, Bowser Koopa Jr. is in bad shape. Doctors confirm that he only has a ten percent chance of recovery. Bowser, the Koopa king, is taking this harshly, he…

The kooplings stared in horror at the sight of their brother so badly hurt. Ludwig turned off the TV and wobbly sat down.

Ludwig: I can't believe it…..

The racers looked at how the other kooplings were taking it. Wendy was silently sobbing into Roy's shoulder, while Roy was trying his best to comfort her. Morton was looking wide eyed strait into the ground, shaking his head almost hypnotically. Lemmy and Iggy were gripping there chairs very tightly, breathing quickly. Larry was looking at them like he expected answers to this.

Larry: (whisper) Who planned this…

Diddy: Larry, we-

Larry: (yelling) I said who planed it! Which one of you hurt my brother!

The racers and kooplings cringed.

Peach: We don't know who did this. That's why were here, to find out if any of you might know a reason somebody did this…

Larry sat down apologetically. The other kooplings looked at each other.

Morton: Well…Believe it or not, Jr. didn't have very many enemies…well….enemies that would do _this_.

Ludwig: Since most of the townsfolk are afraid of us, we usually only make friends with those in the castle, like the guards. Jr. did make friends but he spent most of his time spying on the guards, maids, and cooks to find anything of interest or he'd paint outside…The only person he visited frequently outside the castle was that guy with the lab coat.

Yoshi: E. Gadd?

Roy: That was him! But……wait! There's Cackletta!

Lemmy: Of course! She would want revenge on Jr. for torturing her!

Luigi: How-a did he-a do that?

Larry: Well, one time Cackletta kidnapped Jr. for a ransom, actually, it was only about a week ago. Our car broke down trying to get him by an author named Bowser Jr. Nutt.

Daisy: Do you know where we could find him?

Morton: He's by the glue factory on I-35.

DK: Come on! Maybe he could help on this case!

They all rushed out except Daisy.

Daisy: Don't worry, your brother is strong, he'll make it.

Larry: (tearfully) Th-thanks…Now go! Catch that crook!

She nodded and ran out.

When they reached I-35, they saw the enormas glue factory looming over them. They entered and rang the bell. The same creepy man appeared form the counter just like he did to the kooplings and Bowser a little while back.

Arnold: Well, howdy! We haven't had visitors since those little turtle, guys!

Everyone looked at each other and thought that he must be talking about the kooplings.

Arnold: Well, come on in! The boss has been expecting you.

Koopa: How could he be expecting us?

Arnold seemed to have not heard the comment as he dragged them to the door marked "Da Boss" . They opened the door to find a man who's face was covered in shadow.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Thank you, Arnold, I'd like a talk alone with our new guests.

Arnold: Sure thing, boss!

He left the room.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: I know why you have come. You have a possible suspect for the crash, yes?

Toad: But, how did you know?

Bowser Jr. Nutt: That doesn't matter.

He pulled out two buckets that were filled with what looked like regular glue.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Do you know what these are?

Wario: Those are just buckets of paint.

Bowser Jr. Nutt: Wrong! This bucket contains some of my powerful Eulg formula and the other contains the antidote. Give this to Bowser Sr. and he'll know what to do.

Without a moments hesitation, they were ejected from the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Back to square one

-1-1**Back to Square One**

Mario and the gang where in the hospital cafeteria, looking for Bowser. They spotted him

at an empty table in the corner, with a tired look on his face. They approached the table,

wondering what his reaction would be. Their answer was unexpected.

Bowser: (sigh)…You know…It's times like these that a man looks back on his life… his accomplishments, his pride, his mistakes…his family…

Everybody looked at each other, lost for words.

Bowser: …You can often see everything that you missed in life, and what you hope to see one day…Everything that brought you joy, made you proud, made you feel like you accomplished a great thing…something you'll dearly miss if lost…

Peach: Bowser, are you okay?

Bowser: …yeah, I suppose…

Baby Mario: How is Bowser Jr. ?

Bowser: …not to long after you all left, he slipped out of consciousness and hasn't woken up since…

Koopa: We're sorry to hear that… but we're here because we need your help.

Bowser: How can I help you?…

Mario: We found out-a that the accident was-a actually-

Bowser: -planned, I know…the detectives told me…I don't really know what to think of

it… I am shocked but, mostly confused…how could someone do this…

Diddy: Yes…and we've been trying to find out who done it. We've already asked your children if he had any enemies and they recommended seeing an author named Bowser Jr. Nutt.

Bowser: Oh yeah, him. I wonder why he sent you to me though…

Birdo: He said to give you this stuff called Eulg.

Bowser: Oh, that stuff. Okay, I'll take it, but only if your also have the antidote handy.

Birdo showed that she had a bucked marked 'Antidote' and Bowser nodded, draining the formula. There was a blinding light, and everyone's jaw dropped. There were seven different colored Bowsers standing in a row. Each had a different expression, but they all had a deep tint of sadness in them. The violet shelled Bowser who was wearing glasses stepped forward.

Violet shelled Bowser (or Vit Bowser): I am Bowser's intelligent emotion. We know why you have come.

Black shelled Bowser (or Blk Bowser): I am Bowser's tough emotion. You think Cackletta wanted this to happen.

Everyone: …

Red shelled Bowser (or Red Bowser): I am Bowser's happy emotion (not so happy now). We'll take that as a yes. And your right. Cackletta would very much like to get revenge on Jr. .

Blue shelled Bowser (or Blu Bowser): I am Bowser's sad emotion. We know you think this, but it is impossible…

Peach: …Why?

Yellow shelled Bowser (or Ylw Bowser): I am Bowser's comedic emotion. Cackletta has been in prison ever since her capture.

White shelled Bowser (or Wit Bowser): I am Bowser's brave emotion. So she couldn't have been at the race today, we are sorry.

Green shelled Bowser (or regular Bowser): (sigh)…okay, Now give me the antidote.

He drained it in one gulp. Their was another flash of light, and only the green shelled Bowser remained.

Daisy: Sorry we couldn't be more help…

Bowser: …well, I can't thank you enough for trying……Wait! There is someone else who could have done this…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Back on track

-1**Back on Track**

Bowser: There is someone else who could have done this…

Birdo: Really? Who?

Bowser: All of you haven't met him yet but some of you have. I don't know is actual name but he goes by _the evil voice of torture_.

Peach Mario and Luigi: HIM!

Bowser: Yep. He interviewed Jr. the day before the accident, but he failed to embarrass Jr. . I think he's planning to interview all of us in the near-near future.

Mario: I hate that guy! He called me a fashion model!

Luigi: Yeah! And he said that I drew those Muhammad cartoons that's got the east pissed off!

Peach: He said that I don't think Chuck Norris is that great!

Everyone: (gasp!)

DK: Blasphemer!

Peach: I don't _really _think that!

DK: Oh.

Mario: Okay, we better get going.

They started to walk off but Peach stayed back for a second.

Peach: Don't worry, he's a tough kid, he'll pull through.

Bowser: …Thank you….Now go get 'em!

Peach: Right.

At the Know your stars studio, the gang walked onto a familiar stage with the infamous chair.

_Know your stars, know your- hey! What are you doing here?…_

Toad: Don't play dumb with us!

…_Okay………_

Yoshi: We know all about it!

_Oh no! Uh, I can explain! It wasn't me! I swear!…_

Mario: Yeah right! We know-a you planned the car-a crash to get-a revenge on-a Jr. for-a fooling you!

_Wait, what? You mean you don't know about the pipe bombs?…_

Baby Luigi: Uh, no.

_Oh, phew! Jr. you say? Hmmm…oh, that kid! I still can't believe he wasn't effected by my insults!…_

Peach: Well we sure were!

_Who are you? …Oh yeah, you're the potty missing, Chuck Norris hating porn star…_

Mario: How-a do we-a know-a that you-a really didn't do-a it?

_Because when the accident happened, I was in the infirmary to take a day to recover after…well, you know…_

Baby Mario: Uh, no we don't.

_Well, let's just say it's not to lucky to have a room next to a horror movie villains meeting…_

They stared blankly at the wall for a second then walked out the building, taking great care to avoid said door.

Daisy: Great! We're out of suspects!

Waluigi: Maybe we should go to the crash sight for clues?

Luigi: Great-a Idea!

At the crash site, everyone saw their cars, still pile driven into the ground.

Birdo: My kart!

Yoshi: This is no time to grieve over your kart. Were here to find clues!

Toad: Hey! What's this thing?

Everyone ran over to where Toad was and saw that he was holding what looked like a string.

Wario: We're here to find _real _clues, not string!

DK: Wait a minute…

Everyone turned to look at him.

DK: This is the kind of string used for fishing!

Koopa: Hey, he's right! This is braided nylon fishing line, and it looks like it was made from a brand that I've only seen in Delfino.

Mario: Hmmm…..Wait! That fisherman from Delfino was in the crowd!

Paratroopa: Well then, let's go pay him a visit…

They all ran off to find him. Unknown to all of them, if they had just looked closer at the wreck, they would have found the clue that would set the course…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wad'ja think? Hop you liked it! Please R&R!


	7. Duped

-1**Duped**

The racers found the Delfino fisherman not far from the lake surrounding Yoshi Island. He was apparently collecting night crawlers (large worms) out of the wet ground surrounding the lake to use as fishing bait.

Fisherman: It's good to see you all walking around! I saw the race and, phew, it wasn't pretty.

Paratroopa: Uh, yeah. Same goes from us.

Fisherman: So! What can I do you for?

Peach: Uh, we found something at the crash that maybe you could identify…

She held out the fishing line in front of her. The fisherman stared at it.

Fisherman: I can't believe it…

Everybody was about to call the case closed when the fisherman continued.

Fisherman: …It's Delfino braided beam plus! This is one of the best kinds of line available in the world! I've always tried to buy some, but it keeps a hefty price, and fishing doesn't exactly make the most well paying job in the world…

Peach: Uh, yeah…

Fisherman: By the looks of it, this line is about 50 pound test. By the way… why would fishing line be found in a go-kart wreck?

Mario: We-a found out that-a the crash was-a planned.

Fisherman: Good heavens! Didn't you use the kart-track cameras to see the culprit?

Luigi: When we tried to see-a, we found-a that the cameras were-a jammed by someone.

Fisherman: Hmmm…..Hey! What about that scientist, uh, what's his name…E. Gadd! Maybe he knows how the cameras were jammed!

Peach: That's a good Idea!

Fisherman: Great! But first…There are two missing in your group. Where are they?

Toadette: …Yeah, Bowser and his son…

Fisherman: …Oh no….Don't tell me they're…

He pointed to the sky.

Yoshi: No, they're alive……so far…

Fisherman: So far?…

Daisy: Bowser Jr. got some serious injuries during the wreck…the doctors say that it's very likely that he'll…he'll die…

Fisherman: (gasp). I'm so sorry…How old is he?

DK: He's four…

Fisherman: Oh my god…that's awful… well, I hope he comes out alright. And I hope you catch that culprit!

Diddy: Thank you. Goodbye!

They all headed back to the hospital.

They were heading down the halls, discussing their options.

Wario: I say we stay at the hospital until something else comes up! It's no use going back and fourth. Plus, we'll be up to date about Jr.'s condition.

Mario: That's-a great-a plan, Wario!

They approached Jr.'s door and knocked.

Bowser: ……Come in…

Everybody entered. Jr. was still looking as bad as ever, but his eyes were moving in their sockets, which meant he was dreaming. Bowser was on an chair adjacent to Jr.'s bed. His face was puffy as if he had been crying a lot lately. E. Gadd was standing next to the window, looking sad, but controlled.

Mario: What's-a wrong?

E. Gadd: The doctors said that they've done everything they can…..it will be a miracle for him to live…

Everyone looked shocked. Mario and Luigi hung their heads and Peach and Daisy hugged each other and cried into the others shoulder. Toad and Toadette looked shocked, Yoshi and Birdo held their hands and sighed loudly, Diddy and DK looked at each other tearfully, the Koopas sobbed out loud, the babies joining, and Wario and Waluigi closed their eyes and turned their heads away.

Mario: We're-a so sorry, Bowser…….

Bowser: …I-It's okay. N-none of you wished for this to happen…

Bowser Jr.: (moan)…

Everyone looked at the bed. Jr. had a scared expression on his face, as if he was having a nightmare.

Bowser Jr.: (unintelligible muttering)…

E. Gadd; …(sigh) I probably knew him better than everyone but his family…He'd often come and help out at my lab, keep me company in my old age…I remember teaching him how to build a roller coaster in only two days… Oh, by the way, I found out how the cameras were jammed…

Peach: Really? How?

E. Gadd: …They were-

Alarms: _EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! QUARANTINE PROTOCAL ACTIVATED! EMERGENCY!_

Everyone jumped. E. Gadd tried to open the nearby emergency doors, but to no avail. They were trapped.

Yoshi: What's going on!

E. Gadd: Someone activated the Quarantine Protocol. Nothing can get in or out. But it can only be activated from the inside…which means the criminal is among us in this very building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep! Bid cliffhanger! Please R&R!


	8. Trapped

-1**Trapped**

_EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! QUARANTINE PROTOCOL ACTIVATED! EMERGENCY!_

Diddy: What do you mean the culprit is in the building?

E. Gadd: Either he tried to capture us by locking us up with him, or there is a deadly virus in the building. It's far more likely that it's the first one.

Waluigi: Who would be so stupid as to lock us up with him? He's ringing the diner bell for us!

Bowser: …Not unless he plans to take us out.

Everyone: …

Everyone then burst into talk.

Mario: It must have-a been you! Admit it, Wario! You hit-a Jr. on the head with the bomb-a!

Luigi: Oh, what are we going to do! He's going to get us!

Daisy: Luigi! This is no time to panic!

Peach: This is the perfect time to panic! We are locked in with the whack job who put Jr. in the hospital!

Wario: This is not my fault, Mario! It had to have been you!

They were all silenced by Jr. stirring. He grimaced as if he was in a bad dream, then his expression was solemn again.

DK: …This is ridiculous! We'll just have to find the culprit, shake him down, and wait for the protocol to expire. We know he's in the building, so let's check the attendance files!

Wario: Huh?

Mario: They're-a the files that-a say who-a the staff, patients, and-a visitors of the-a hospital.

Toadette: He still could have just snuck in.

Peach: But at least we'll know everybody who should be here, so we'll be able to single out the suspect.

Just then the doors opened and a nurse rushed in.

Nurse: It's okay! It's just an accident! Everyone's fine, let's stay calm. We just have to outlast the protocol.

Paratroopa: Well there is something we need you to do. We need you to stay with this patient right here. We think that the alarm was triggered by an act of foul play.

Nurse: My word! Of course I'll stay.

They nodded and ran off.

When they reached the administrative offices, they found the file on the computer.

Staff: Nurse 1, Nurse 2, Nurse 3, Nurse 4, Nurse 5, Doctor Pinta, Doctor Toad, Doctor Koopa, Surgeon Boo.

Patients: Pinta, Goomba, Paragoomba, Bowser Koopa Jr., Shy Guy.

Visitors: Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Koopa, Paratroopa, Wario Wario, Waluigi Wario, Bowser Koopa Sr., Yoshi Yoshi, Birdo Yoshi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Laikuta, Kamek, Elvin Gadd, Hammer Brothers, Petey Piranha, King Boo.

Mario: Okay-a, if we-a see anyone who's-a not on-a this list is-a the culprit-a..

Peach: I agree, but let's check for more clues, first.

They nodded and headed off.

They ran into several on the list, all of them panicking, but so far have seen nothing unusual or a possible clue. When they entered the main control room, the only room the protocol could have been activated, they found the place completely ransacked. All of the monitors hade multiple screens up, many asking for passwords or telling someone that the password given was incorrect, the personal work spaces trashed, and the floor filed with thrown written files.

Mario: Mamma-mia! It-a looks like-a riot happened-a here!

Peach: Why would someone trash the place?

DK: They were looking for the password to enter to activate the quarantine protocol by searching through the worker documents to find a written password and searching through computer data-bases.

Everyone: …!

Yoshi: How on earth did you know that?

DK: That screen right there says "protocol activated successfully".

Yoshi: Oh.

Diddy: Come on, there's no clues here.

Daisy: Well, now we know that whoever activated the protocol didn't know the password, so it couldn't have been a staff member.

They walked out of the room just in time to here a scream. With a horrified look on there faces, they dashed off.

They tracked the cries, to there horror, to Bowser Jr.'s hospital room. Inside, the nurse standing guard had fainted and the window was open. Bowser, E. Gadd, Doctor Pinta, and Kamek were surveying the room.

E. Gadd: Thank heavens you're here! The nurse guarding the room was attacked!

Peach: Is she okay?

Doctor Pinta: Yes, it was more from shock than anything that she fainted.

Bowser: Someone tried to get Jr., but when I arrived he fled before he could succeed.

Koopa: Did you get a good look at him?

Bowser: I didn't see he his face, all I know is that he was floating and had a red shell.

Every took a moment to let it sink in then everyone's head slowly turned to Paratroopa.

Peach: Paratroopa……did you?…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is Paratroopa the criminal? Is he not? Will Bowser Jr. get better? Is the criminal still at large? I will now reveal all of these……..Fat chance! You'll to wait like everyone else! Even me! Yes, I even have to wait for me to…wait, what? The am I saying? Oh well, Please R&R!


	9. Pursuit

-1**Pursuit**

Peach: Paratroopa…..Did you?…

Wario: Caught red handed!

Paratroopa: Bu-but I didn't do it! You gotta believe me!

DK: Sorry, but all evidence points to you.

Everyone started to approach Paratroopa, who backed into a wall. Suddenly, he reached into his shell and took out something, but before anyone could see it, the room filled with a thick smoke, leaving everyone coughing. When the smoke cleared, Paratroopa was gone.

Waluigi: He had a smoke bomb. I mean, who else besides the culprit would actually carry one around? He must have caused the accident, directly or indirectly he can still be charged for attempted murder and kidnap!

Koopa: But… he was with me during the race…

Waluigi: I said directly OR indirectly. He could have hired someone to pull the plug while we were racing.

Plus him being in the accident would throw us off the trail.

Mario: Hmmm….

E. Gadd: Mario? What is it?

Mario: …It's-a just I can't-a believe he would do this…Did he-a really do all of this just to-a put Bowser Jr. in the hospital? Why…

Daisy: We can't talk now. Even if Paratroopa didn't do this, we still have to find him.

DK: Agreed, let's go.

They all started to leave but Bowser yelled to them.

Bowser: I'll stay here and watch Jr.! Good luck!

Luigi: Thanks!

They all ran off.

The obvious places were searched first; the exits, the fire escape, the spa…nothing came up.

Mario: He's-a not near the exits.

Luigi: He's not on the fire escape.

Yoshi: He's in the spa.

Peach: Err…Yoshi…why would Paratroopa go to the spa when he is suspected for crime?

Yoshi shrugged.

Yoshi: I'm just going to places where someone would actually _want _to go.

Baby Luigi: Uncle Wuigi, you said there was a fire escape? Can't we use it to get out of here?

Luigi: No, all of the doors leading out side are locked, including the balcony. I only checked it through the window.

Birdo: I checked the design of this place from a file and saw that the only off-limits areas are the staff lounges and the Medicine storages, maybe that could help?

Daisy: I already checked the staff lounges, not very big considering how prestigious this hospital is.

Diddy: And I checked the Medicine storage, but I wouldn't know why he would even hide there anyway.

Mario: Then I guess we hit a dead end.

Suddenly, there was another scream.

Wario: Not again!

They all ran towards where the scream originated from which was, surprisingly, not Bowser Jr.'s room. It was the staff lounge, which only contained the one nurse who used to be Guarding Bowser Jr. She was pointing to the ceiling.

Nurse: I just heard someone up in the air vent!

Baby Mario: Are you sure?

Nurse: Yes, yes!

DK: Well, I guess we'll have to follow.

Daisy: But there could be bugs up there!

Diddy: Don't worry, now come on!

They all started up the air shaft.

Yoshi: ….Oww! Someone stepped on my tail!

Peach: I'm sorry, Yoshi, but Wario is squishing me!

Wario: Excuse me, but monkey boy there can't even move two inches without having his face in my rear!

DK: I can't help it! I keep sneezing!

Wario: Well don't sneeze on me!

Mario: Keep-a going, everyone! I-a see a light ahead!

Everyone fell on to the floor of a strange room and looked around.

Luigi: It's dark in here…

Baby Mario & Baby Luigi: WAAAAAH! It's scary in here!

Toad: It's okay, young ones, There's nothing to- Hey! Someone's over there in the shadows!

A silhouetted figure was standing in a corner, his features to obscure to recognize from across the room. It could, however, be seen that whoever it was was crouched down and struggling.

Everyone ran over and gasped.

It was Paratroopa, Bounded and gagged struggling to get free. Wario crouched down and untied him.

Paratroopa: …Thanks, I was really uncomfortable there.

Peach: But, why are you tied up? We saw you escape with that smoke bomb you pulled out of you shell!

Paratroopa: I wasn't pulling out, out a smoke bomb. You see, before the race, I was hanging around in the racers lobby hallway when a janitor wearing a strange mask asked me where the Contorl room was, saying that he was new to the job. It was to complicated to explain so I wrote down some directions for him, but he only took a glance at it and said that it would do and went off. I put the Directions in my shell and forgot about until you all started to accuse me.

Toadette: But if you didn't do it, then who did?

Suddenly, a cage from out of nowhere crashed down upon the racers.

: You almost had me back there, but it's to late now.

Somebody stepped out of the shadows. It was…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! Please R&R!


	10. Culprit

-1**Culprit**

It was…

Peach: Latiku?

Latiku came out of the darkness and stared at the racers.

Latiku: That rotten little brat! _I _was supposed to ride with Bowser, but then that little mutant came along and asked his dad at the very last second if he could ride with him, AND HE SAID YES! He pushed me aside as if he didn't know me! So, I tried whatever I could to get on Bowsers good side, trying to kiss up to the old king, but he didn't even notice! So then I tried to booby-trap that brats room the day just before the race, so he would be put in the hospital and Bowser would have no choice but to take me back! He as inside his room when I set it up. So, after I was done setting the trap, I waited out side his room for him to come out. I have no idea what his room looks like or even what he does in there, he's usually never in there anyways! After I waited a long time, I took a peak inside to see what was taking so long, and what did I see? He just finished putting something into a backpack, hooked it on to his shell, AND THEN HE JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW! His room was on the twenty-third floor on the castle, and he apparently prefers to jump out the window instead of taking the elevator! I have no idea how he pulled it off, but he landed without a scratch on him! It was to late to prepare another trap, so I knew I would never be able to race! So I vowed revenge! When the day of the race began, I took up the job as the camera person and race starter. This gave me access to a lot of the controls and mainframes of the race. Before the race even started, I did a lot of research on how the race runs when I stumbled across the Safety Barrier, created so no one was actually hurt during the race, perfect for my plan! But then I learned only janitors, mechanics, and racers knew where the controls to this Barrier was, so I had to come up with a way to trick one of the racers to tell me where the controls are. So, I put on a janitor costume and walked around, trying to bump into any of the racers. It wasn't long before I bumped into Paratroopa. I asked him the directions and wrote them down on a piece of paper. I didn't want to leave fingerprints on it so I just looked it over and thanked him, then I was on my way. I knew that if I were to stay to shut off the barrier, I would miss the race, which would bring up questions. So, after the first few races, I began working on a robot that looked just like me. I finished on the day of the last race. I put up my robot into gear and waited for the right moment to throw the switch. I flipped as soon as I saw that a bomb was being thrown in that brats direction. I worked better that expected. The bomb not only hit its intended target but knocked him on to a rode full of speeding karts! All the racers were to awe-struck by the explosion to notice that they where colliding with a small koopa on the road. He was swept up into the wreckage after being hit by several speeding karts. In the process, my robot was destroyed in the explosion, but who cared! My revenge was struck! I was in the clear!…Or so I thought. When everyone was out of intensive care and meeting up with the other racers, they got the intense curiosity to see what had become of their favorite little monster, and found out that we was likely to die! I was panicking beyond belief! I thought that the wreck would mess him up, at the most maim him, but _kill_ him? I never wanted that! All I wanted was to get revenge, not become a murderer! If Bowser ever found out about this!… So I had to come up with another plan. First, I'd need a scapegoat, some one to take the blame for this. So I chose the person who most resembled me, Paratroopa, and then looked over the tapes of the crash again. To my horror, I saw at the very last instant, that brat saw that my robot wasn't a really me! So, I went in occasionally and drugged him a few nights, a special concoction that was famous for prolonging amnesia. I only need to keep this up until my scapegoat was put into custody. But while I was doing so, I tracked all your progress. At first I thought that you weren't a threat, going only to places you thought might hold that answer. But when you returned to the crash sight, you all came dangerously close to finding my robot in the wreckage, and I knew it was to dangerous to let you go snooping around unchecked. Luckily, all you found was a piece of fishing line, the one I use to hold up the camera with, but I still knew I could ignore your efforts no more. So when you all came back to the hospital, I decided to help my scapegoat along by triggering the quarantine protocol. That would have given me the perfect opportunity to manipulate all the goings as I please. I was going in to drug the kings son before I started off, but I was to late to realize that a nurse was guarding the room and screamed, so I drugged the kid as quickly as possible and tried to escaped, but you all caught a glimpse of me as I escaped. I hid in the air vents while you were accusing Paratroopa, and I saw to my dismay, he was about to pull out the note he wrote, so I decided to smoke the area while I abducted Paratroopa, and you all know the rest.

Mario: I-a can't believe you-a got-a so worked up-a over a stupid race-a!

Yoshi: Yah! You almost killed Bowser Jr. in that accident, and he didn't do a single thing to you! That's about as low as you can get!

Everyone yelled in agreement and started to protest, a few even shouted profanity, (I won't right it down though, I'm trying to keep this fic kid friendly). Latiku then pulled out a device with a button on it and pushed it. Suddenly, the hall started to fill up with water (how original) and Latiku smiled an evil grin.

Latiku: Well, it's been fun, but I have one last drug to use, one that put that little brat in a coma forever! He'll never be able to say I did it! Good bye.

He walked out the door, which sealed it's self shut.

Everyone looked at each other in a panicked way.

Diddy: What do we do now?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so sorry this took so long but I was grounded for a month. Anyway, What will happen next? Please R&R!


	11. Escape

**Escape**

Diddy: What do we do now?

The water level was rising all around them.

Yoshi: Uh, guys, I know this isn't the best time, but I can't swim…

The babies started to cry as the water rose to foot level.

Peach: The lever that controls the water flow is just over there. Yoshi, can you reach it your tongue?

Yoshi: Nah, my tongue can't go that far…

There was a tense moment of silence.

Mario: Come on-a! We got to at least-a try! Jr.'s life is-a count'n on us!

Wario: If you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly in a up looking position either.

Koopa: So, it looks like this is as far as we were meant to go…By the way, I'm sorry for accusing you, bro. I should have known that you would never do something like this…

Everyone else gave a murmur of agreement.

Paratroopa: Thanks, but this is partially my fault any ways. I'm the one that gave Latiku the directions to the shield room. If it wasn't for me, Jr. wouldn't have gotten hurt and we wouldn't be in this situation…

Peach: Don't blame yourself, Paratroopa. You would have never given him those directions if you had known what he was up to.

Paratroopa: …But, still….

Dk: He would have found another way, even if you didn't give him directions.

Everyone gave a nod of agreement. Then there was another moment of silence. The water had risen to knee level.

Birdo: Well, we lost… Jr. is going to be in coma for the rest of his life, were going to drown in here, and Latiku is going to get away with doing all of it…

: Well, now! That's some pretty negative thinking there!

Everyone looked up at the air vent in which they had entered from and saw E. Gadd looking down at them.

Luigi: E. Gadd! Boy-a are we-a glad to see you!

E. Gadd jumped down and pulled the lever, stopping the water flow and lifting the cage.

E. Gadd: Glad I decided to follow you guys after Paratroopa disappeared in that cloud of smoke. So, Latiku, huh? I never would have guessed it was him. I had always thought that it was…aw, never mind, I'm runnin' off the old mouth again. Right now, we gotta stop Latiku from giving Jr. that drug, right?

Everyone: Right!

They ran off.

Meanwhile, in Bowser Junior's operation room, Bowser was sitting next to his son, eagerly awaiting the doctors final diagnosis. He was looking down sadly at Jr., who hadn't regained conciseness for two days now. Accompanying him in his grief, were the rest of the koopalings, all looking solemn and morbid. No words were exchanged for hours. They all looked up as they heard the noise of the door opening. The doctor who was in charge of the koopa prince's operation stepped in. He gave a slow look around the room before he spoke.

Doctor: Nothing is completely certain right now, but…

He gave a pause that stopped all breath in the room except the labored breathing of Jr.

Doctor: …but we think he's going to make it.

The royal koopa family gave a sigh of relief and began to cheer. Bowser, tears streaming down his eyes, ruffled the hair of his son.

Doctor: We really didn't think he was going to make it when he first got to the hospital, but he never gave up. He's a real fighter.

Bowser gave a bemused smile.

Bowser: He sure is. I think he gets most of it from his mother.

As they continued hugging each other, they suddenly noticed a masked, shelled figure in the doorway.

Roy: Who-

The figure dropped a small orb that spit purple lighting at everyone in the room. Everyone who got hit soon found that they couldn't move. The masked figure started to walk towards Jr.'s bed.

Wendy: Get away from my brother you bastard!

The masked figure stopped, turned towards the Wendy, and slapped her hard across the face. Everyone in the room stared in awe of the terrible action the masked figure took.

Masked Figure: Shut your mouth, brat. You all should be very thankful I don't do to you what I'm going to your brother.

Wendy began to sob, not only in fear of her own life, but for the life of her brother. This person looked like he was ready to kill him. The other koopalings, over the initial shock of seeing there sister harmed, were enraged at what this person had done.

Iggy: Get away from her, you monster!

Ludwig: If you don't get away from her right now, your going to pay!

Bowser, who had been silent through out the ordeal so far, was summoning all his brain power to asses the situation. _Whoever this guy is, _Bowser thought, _he must have been the one responsible of turning the shields off, but who is he? And why Jr.?_ _I don't know any-_

His thoughts where cut off by the masked figure reaching into his shell. To the extreme horror of everyone around him, the masked figure pulled out a syringe with a containing a clear liquid. He then started to walk towards the still-unconscious Bowser Jr.

Doctor: Stop this madness! Stop it right now! I will not allow you to harm one of my patients! Listen, if your worried about your identity coming out of this, just drop the syringe and leave and I promise you I'll get the detectives to stop their investigation! Please! Be reasonable sir!

But the masked figure took no notice of the doctors desperate words. As he was upon Jr., He raised his syringe. Just then, the door broke through and all the racers charged at the masked figure. But the masked figure had anticipated this, and dropped a second orb, spitting more purple lightning at all the racers.

Masked Figure: I knew that a simple cage couldn't hold the Mario stars. Well, it looks like I am going to have to make a few more pricks before I take my leave… Starting with you, Mario.

He approached Mario and began to raise the syringe when he was hit by some strange substance on the back of his shell. He reached back and touched the substance. As he brought it in front of his face, he recognized the substance immediately. It was paint. Not regular paint, but the kind of paint that came from…The masked figure spun around and looked at the sick bed. Bowser Koopa Junior was sitting up in his bed,

half-conscience, holding his magic paintbrush that was previously at the side of his bed with one of his broken arms. He was grinning. At that moment the paint started to burn the Masked Figure, like acid, and started to flail on the ground, breaking both orbs in the process. The racers, the koopa family, and the doctor, now free from their previous paralysis, tackled the Masked figure just as the Police arrived.

Police: Latiku, your under arrest for fraud, attempted murder, and malicious mischief.

As the Latiku was being taken into custody, the press were filming as a breaking story.

Bowser Jr. opened his bed side window and called down to the humiliated cloud-koopa.

Bowser Jr.: Hey, Latiku! If you wanted to race that badly, you could have asked!

Latiku then growled with even more growing embarrassment.

Reporter: So, Mario, how did you and your friends solve this mystery?

As Mario was about to answer this question, Bowser beckoned him inside.

Mario: Uh, I'm going to have to get back to you on that.

He and the rest of the racers followed Bowser back to Jr.'s room. As Bowser opened the door, streamers flew out.

Roy: Surprise!

Wendy: We decided to throw a "thank you" party for all you have done for us! Come on in.

The racers happily obliged.

Bowser Jr.: Thanks for saving me guys, If it weren't for you, I'd be little more than a vegetable!

Peach: It was no problem! How's the pain.

Bowser Jr.: Ah, the doctors have me on Morphine, it doesn't hurt at all. Hopefuly I'll be out of here before next week!

Yoshi: That's great!

As the Party went on into the night., Mario looked out the window with Peach.

Mario: It's-a full moon out tonight.

Peach: Let's not waste it then.

Peach gave Mario a kiss.

Mario smiled dumbly and returned back to the party with Peach. They party lasted all the way to daybreak and then some. And that ended the Mystery of the Kart crash.

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!


End file.
